


The road to bliss

by HikariHM



Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drunken speech, Fluff and Crack, Jokes, Joseph is bad puns dad, Juan and Joseph are embarrassing dads, Juan is just very tipsy, M/M, Originshipping week 2021, Past, Wedding Fluff, both are proud dads, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: The retell of Steven’s and Wallace’s life stories from the perspective of two tipsy, proud dads with a PowerPoint at their wedding reception.(Originshipping week day 4.Prompts: past/future)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The road to bliss

The night was going amazingly well: under the soft yellow lights everyone was having dinner, clashing glasses of champagne, chatting, laughing, making pictures, enjoying the party and this moment to be alive.

His teal gaze was lost in the amazing view he had of Sootopolis, his homeland, from this simple yet luxurious spot, and then, he turned to his left side to stare at his newlywed husband, wearing his white suit, looking like an absolute dream come true, smiling at him adoringly.

And Wallace couldn’t help it; for the thousandth time that day, he grabbed Steven’s hand and kissed him.

“Lisia really made us a favor by hiring a wedding planner.”

“Oh, yes,” Wallace chuckled. “If we would’ve had to coordinate this whole event all of our own we would be going insane already.”

“I mean,” his husband started, “we cannot claim victory already. Cynthia, Diantha, Lance, Phoebe and Sidney are still sober. Suspiciously sober, I’d say.”

“They better not be plotting something behind our backs.”

“Be sure they are on some mischief, it’s a matter of time until we find out what.”

And this casual chat over, they kept enjoying the food from the banquet, banquet that Joseph had hired for them and that was just- exquisite. The chef Siebold was truly a reliable one, he was happy he had entrusted a fellow water type expert with the task of offering the food for his wedding with the man of his dreams.

And it went like that, with them starting up casual chats with their close relatives that were with them at the same table, as well as with some of the other guests that from time to time stopped by to talk.

When the desserts arrived, he saw how finally Juan appeared again after whole minutes of being who knew where, missing the banquet, but- he wasn’t alone, no. Joseph, who had presumably disappeared about an hour ago to go greet some associates, was also with him.

Both men were walking together, chatting, wrapping their arms around each other while they laughed very loudly, and then, got in front of everyone, right behind the dance floor, and after talking with the technician, each grabbed little remotes and microphones, and tapped them to call everyone’s attention.

“Good night, honorable people,” Juan started, elegantly posing.

“Good night, everyone from all regions and all corners of Hoenn! Tonight we are glad that you have taken the time to attend our sons’ wedding!”

Beside him, Steven sighed, “what are they doing?”

“I have absolutely no clue. But Juan is tipsy already, I can tell.”

“I think my dad also is.”

And after everyone clapped, they kept on going with whatever they had in mind.

“As we are such proud dads of our children, we decided to give you two, Steven and Wallace, and everyone here, a little surprise present, made with all our love for you.”

From experience Wallace knew to not expect anything coming from tipsy Joseph Stone, and Juan being also there only made him more nervous and puzzled about what would happen next. 

“For that, people, we ask you to remain silent and pay close attention to the screen right beside us!”

And the lights went out, a blue screen displayed, and both men cleared their throats.

“We all today see the culmination of this story,” Juan started.

“But we… are going to tell you the story of the men that had all of us gathered here today from the very beginning.”

Steven gasped, “oh, damn, they aren’t intending to-”

Steven couldn’t even finish his sentence because on the screen was displayed a picture of him, in diapers, with just a bit of blue hair on his still pink-ish head.

“This is Steven. Born on January 12. He was such a heavy, chunky baby as you can see in this one picture!”

Wallace couldn’t help it, even he laughed at this picture of his husband, and to watch Steven blushing like mad, covering his face, was priceless. 

But soon enough this stopped being only about embarrassing him.

“Here, it’s Wallace, born in April 8th. Here, he’s in the arms of his lovely mother, and as you can see, he was such a demanding boy already! Just loot at that pout! See how he’s so desperate to be breastfed even if his poor mama was exhausted?”

The entire crowd of important coordinators he knew and admired from a lifetime started to cackle at such description.

“Both were two very curious babies.”

“Curious but... temperamental.”

This being said, Joseph changed the slide and played a very old video of Steven as baby of around a year old, licking a rock:

“Come on, Stevie, give papa his rock!”

And when younger Joseph took it off his hands, Steven started to throw a tantrum, crying very, very loud.

“Ever since he was very little it was obvious rocks were gonna be the very end of him!”

Steven face palmed, laughing to not cry of embarrassment at this point, his shoulders shaking so bad as he turned an utter shade of red and seemed like he couldn’t breathe.

And after the fit of laughter everyone threw at this last video, it was Wallace’s turn to appear on screen, with lovely pictures of him as a kid; at least Juan wasn’t trying to purposefully embarrass him here.

“My son was such a lovely kid. You see? With his sailor suits, his soft hair, always so delicate, so neat-”

And he interrupted himself when a picture of 7 year old Wallace appeared; in this one, he was wearing oversized heels, his lips and cheeks all painted with red lipstick and heavy purple shadows lingering over his eyelids.

Everyone burst in laughter again.

“Okay, well, ever since he was little he showed signs of the fashion icon he was going to become in the future!”

And when Wallace turned furiously to his side, Steven was also cackling, all blushed, torn apart between the embarrassment from his own pictures, and the endearment these ones gave to him.

“Steven!”

“I’m sorry, this one is my favorite.”

“Good to see you two are having fun!”

Even if they should’ve sent murderous glares at them, the laughter was becoming way too much.

“But such lovely birdies began to grow…”

And now, very normal pictures of Steven were in display, and Beldum started to appear in some of them.

“But even if he was a bit older, he would still play rock pets with his baby cousin Roxanne!”

And he displayed a picture of both him and Roxanne as preteens playing with rocks in doll houses.

“Hey!” Roxanne exclaimed so loud it could be heard from the other side of the garden. “That’s a lie!”

Nobody would buy it was a lie.

And from her table, Roxanne was hiding her face behind her hands, shaking her head.

It was Juan’s turn to speak again, it seemed.

“One faithful day, I decided to offer Wallace to train with me. And honestly, that was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life, it changed my luck forever.”

And as everyone cooed, Wallace smiled tenderly, feeling so pretty moved by this affirmation coming from the man he admired the most.

“He was still a boy. His legs must have gotten long very quickly, but he still had the boyish expression in his face, all the naivety. At first, he was such a shy trainer, always so attentive, so engaged, and…”

He paused.

“I remember how sometimes he would tell me: ‘sorry, I can’t train today, something came up’.”

And so, the slide changed, displaying a picture of him when he was 15, laying on the couch, his eyes closed in sign of taking a nap, with a baby Lisia sleeping over his chest.

“He would generally actually mean this.”

This one in fact made him want to cry, every little reminiscence of his Lissi as a baby would bring this nostalgic feeling to his chest. Such times were hard, yes, but beautiful besides the most important women of his life; his sister and his niece.

From the other side of the table Lisia was laughing, quite as moved as he was, while May blushed at the image of her girlfriend as a baby, all endeared by such lovely creature Lisia was in her first years alive.

After that, both men kept showing pictures of them: training, in gatherings, casually at home, on birthdays…

“This one was from the day Steven left to Mauville chasing after his Geology degree. Yes, Steven has an actual university degree in geology.”

And then, the man smiled sublimely.

“But Steven was truly unstoppable. Almost by the time he got his degree, he also became the champion.”

And Juan added, “back when Steven challenged me in the gym, I didn’t really imagine he was going to end up marrying my son!”

Then, Wallace felt his hand being squeezed by Steven, smiling sublimely at him.

“Here, we have Wallace on his first contest. He was so nervous, and looked so tiny… he didn’t win this one, but after that we ate delicious burgers and milkshakes together, and learned that results aren’t so important if you have fun on the road.”

Ah… this was going to definitely bring tears to his eyes.

“With the time, he stopped looking tiny, he started to get confident on himself, to believe on himself and his true talent and power, and…”

A picture of the grand festival he won followed.

“He turned into this monstrous, master coordinator we know. I still remember how after his performance everyone just looked shocked and the other participants were utterly startled. I was… so proud.”

The crowds cooed at him almost shedding a tear.

“Oh, if I’m about to cry, you should have seen me the day he defeated me in battle and took the gym leader title. I was sobbing like a baby.”

Wallace nodded in confirmation.

“This is overall, how it went. Now, we get to the spicy details: when our sons met.”

The pictures kept changing.

“Here, I am at a business dinner, with Steven, and his very good friend Wallace he decided to invite over to not get so bored,” and he sighed. “I still didn’t know Wallace would have my son as dessert later.”

Joseph was really tipsy to say something like that in front of many business people he had invited himself.

“D-Dad! Ah!”

Juan was clapping from so much amusement, small tears of laughter peeping from his eyes.

“Oh, Joseph!”

“Now, now,” he even blushed at his own comment. “In all seriousness. There was some stuff we all supposed and wrongly assumed because sometimes we didn’t communicate well. For example, Steven genuinely believed I would get mad at him coming out with Wallace, but, son… you know I’ll always love you, however you are. I told you so that day but, I’m very proud that you are daring to live the life you want to, even if that means you won’t follow every little thing I dreamed for you as we were expecting you. And that’s okay, if my son is capable of picking the life he wants to compromise to, that means I succeeded raising a man of good.”

And it was Steven’s turn to tilt his face, smiling quite moved at such words.

“Yet… there was even a funnier thing that was falsely assumed and it was that…”

They paused.

“You say it or I say it?”

“You say it, Joey.”

“I think their friend’s would say it better…”

And Cynthia exclaimed, “they both believed the other wasn’t into them!”

“Bingo!”

“They pinned in secret for so long it was so embarrassing, and here’s the proof!”

And many, many pictures of them holding each other platonically, as friends, or caught up staring at the other for too long were displayed at the big screen, making them turn red again, now, at their younger selves that genuinely believed he other would reject their feelings, that would faint if someone from the future told them that, in fact, they would end up getting married.

“Yet, one day, all this senseless pinning finished. Taking us to the amazing adventure that brought all of us together this night.”

And the PowerPoint kept changing the slides, showing a ton of embarrassing pictures Wallace could tell that Sidney, Phoebe, Flannery, Cynthia, Diantha and Lance provided:

First, it was one of them making out in a party, then, it followed one of that same party with them wearing these glitter hats that in the moment they thought would look so funny in them, later came up a picture took by a paparazzi of them sharing pajamas as they were in the mall at Mossdeep buying chips, after that, one of the two of them asleep in a Pokémon league conference… and a video of them, in a Karaoke, singing a love song in duo.

And again, the crowds rioted in amusement.

“Gosh…! I’m gonna sue Lance for giving my Dad this…!”

“Those guys, I swear…!”

“However,” Juan followed. “Not all were fun and games. They also had hard times, adjusting times in which they had questions about how much this was going to last, if they were going to have the patience to keep this working. Fortunately, they got past all those issues together, and now…”

It finally was projected, a picture of them in the traditional Sootopolitan wedding clothes they had worn that morning for the ceremony.

“It’s all blossoming into a marriage, a compromise to love each other for the rest of their lives.”

And they got serious again.

Joseph picked up the word this time, “I know neither of us is actually a role model when it comes down to marriages, right…” and at this, Joseph’s closest friends laughed. “However, even if we might not have good advice to offer, we want you to always remember what drove you to be here today, when things get hard, or when you have your heads all over the clouds at so many successes, always remember why you picked each other.”

“You know you can always count on either of us to work out the hard parts like it’s been all these years. But please, remember to also share the good parts with us, to always show gratefulness at each other no matter how small the triumph. We give you all of our blessings and our best wishes, from the heart. And, Steven, son, please, take good care of Wallace.”

And if both were about to cry at such beautiful words received from the men that had watched them grow and blossom into the adults they were now, Joseph decided to shake off his own tears by doing one last joke.

“We hope to see you getting old, just like us, holding each other and kissing, just like this!”

And Joseph was so tipsy he kissed Juan’s forehead, and the man, to follow the joke, returned the kiss, placing it on his cheek, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he laughed and flushed.

“Err, Juan man! Get yer paws off my Joey! He’s been mine for years now!” Drake screamed so loud, as tipsy as the other men, and everyone listened, and this speech finished with an uncontrollable wave of laughter from all the guests, and multiple claps at such particular… performance.

“My dad has a few and becomes a stand up comedian...”

“Now everyone’s seen my picture with my mom’s heels…”

“My video of me licking the rock, damn, goodbye to my geologist reputation…!”

“Those pictures of the party… I told Flannery to delete them!”

Steven shook his head, “that damned Karaoke duo… gosh… I’ve been trying to erase my memories from such a show we put up there and now...”

But at the end, they also laughed, and hugged each other.

“You are happy, aren’t you, Stevie?”

And he nodded, “I love my dad so much… yeah, he has the worst sense of humor in this entire planet but… damn, what would we do without him and Juan?”

They wouldn’t have been able to make it this far into the relationship and have now this amazing wedding if it hadn’t been by the great and most of all patient aid both Juan and Joseph, their dads, offered to them along all this road to bliss that, in fact, had already been the bliss itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea, opposite to the others I’ve posted, occurred to me just yesterday: yeah, I’ve daydreamed with this scenario before but it was yesterday when I was like “huh let’s scrap the other idea and write this instead.”
> 
> It was a bit hard to pick this prompts since I’m pretty much already posting a whole fic on Steven and Wallace from the past, but oh boy I had fun indulging myself with this much simpler and funny scenario, I really should write more little casual things like this one more often c:
> 
> As always, I hope y’all enjoy the read!! Thank you and until next time! <33


End file.
